Broken Glasses
by Tanto Storm
Summary: During one of their many cat and dog chases around Ikebukuro, Shizuo discovers a new fact about Izaya. He wears reading glasses. How did he discover this? He broke them. What will happen after Shizuo makes a spur of the moment decision to pay for a new pair?


**Disclaimer: Naturally, I don't own Durarara or things would have turned out differently.**

* * *

**Broken Glasses**

Izaya turned around, still running, and threw one of his knives at Shizuo. Shizuo ducked and tossed a vending machine at Izaya.

"Izaya! Stay out of Ikebukuro!"

"But Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked, "I wanted to play with my favorite monster.~"

Izaya turned into an alley and kept running. He had another client to visit in two hours and decided he needed to lose Shizuo. Shizuo ripped a nearby stop sign out of the ground grinning evilly. He knew that the alley Izaya just entered was a dead end.

"Aw crap." Izaya mumbled. "I forgot that this alley was a dead end. Maybe I can leave before Shizu-chan gets here." As Izaya turned around he sighed. Shizuo was already at the entrance blocking it.

"Damn," Izaya muttered.

"Nowhere to run now flea." Shizuo smirked. "You're not getting away this time."

"Now, now Shizu-chan. You haven't been able to kill me for years. What makes you think you can today?~" Izaya smirked at Shizuo while trying to think of a way out. There were no ladders, ledges, dumpsters, boxes, or anything else he could use.

Suddenly, Shizuo punched Izaya. Izaya dodged it but his jacket didn't. Shizuo's fist caught the bottom corner of the jacket where the pocket was. A loud crunch was heard. Izaya's eyes opened wide in disbelief. Scrambling to dig out the broken item from his pocket he snarled at Shizuo.

"You better not have broken my glasses brute. I need those."

"Uh….since when do you wear glasses flea?" Shizuo asked curiously.

Izaya pulled out a pair of glasses. The frames were bent out of shape and both lenses were shattered. "Shizu-chan, I look at a computer screen for the majority of my day. I wear reading glasses so my eyes don't hurt." He went back to staring at the mangled glasses. Sighing, he pushed past Shizuo and started walking, dropping the glasses onto the ground as he left.

"Hey wait! Where are you going flea?" Shizuo shouted after Izaya.

"I'm going to go get new glasses protozoan. I already told you that I needed them." Izaya said without turning around or stopping.

Shizuo looked at the ground thinking. "Aw man, I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled. "Izaya wait! I'll buy you a new pair."

Izaya stopped in shock. He turned around and stared at Shizuo. For once his mask had slipped and emotions were written on his face. "What did you say Shizu-chan?"

"I said I'll buy you a new pair. I broke those right? So it's only fair if I buy you a new pair." Shizuo looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"Fine. Follow me then." Izaya turned around again and headed off down the street. Shizuo hesitated then followed Izaya like an obedient dog.

After an hour of walking they arrived at an expensive looking glasses store. "Hey flea, I can't afford this, we need to go somewhere else."

"Shizu-chan, I don't want to go somewhere else.~ I like this store," Izaya whined. Then he smirked. "Besides Shizu-chan, those glasses you broke came from here. You have to buy me the same quality glasses if you really want to repay me."

Shizuo stared at Izaya. He looked around the store then walked over to the nearest glasses rack. When he looked at the price tag on one pair he paled. Izaya watched him and laughed. "Come on Shizu-chan!~ The reading glasses are over here."

When they reached the reading glasses section, Shizuo grabbed a random pair and turned to head to the counter.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just grab a random pair protozoan. And don't break those or you'll have to buy them," Izaya pointed at the glasses in Shizuo's fist.

Shizuo opened his fist and put the glasses back. "And why can't I flea?"

"Because protozoan, I want a nice pair that will look good on me. Start looking at the selection and pick out a few nice pairs."

"So now you're vain too?" Shizuo mumbled but he turned towards the rack and started looking. Izaya ignored his comment and started trying on different pairs.

"Here flea. What about-," Shizuo turned around and stopped in shock. Izaya had a pair of slim, black, rectangular frames on. The only thought in Shizuo's mind was "Izaya looks hot in those."

"Well, how do they look Shizu-chan?" Izaya stared at Shizuo. He was acting a little strange. Shrugging slightly he waited for Shizuo's response.

"Uh, um. They look ok I guess. Why does it matter what I think lousy flea?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Because Shizuo, if you're buying them, you may as well like them. Of course, whether or not I like them is more important but I figured I should get your opinion as well. Now give me the ones in your hands and go look for some more." Izaya remarked offhandedly as he took off the glasses he had on. "I wonder what was up with Shizuo? He wasn't acting like himself. Maybe he's still in shock from discovering that I wear glasses. I am never taking them on one of our chases again," Izaya thought to himself.

Shizuo shoved the glasses in his hands over to Izaya and turned back to another shelf. He couldn't get the image of Izaya wearing those glasses out of his mind. They looked perfect on him, of course, he couldn't tell the flea that. He would never hear the end of it. He sighed.

The two enemies ended up spending about two hours in the glasses shop trying on an endless array of glasses. Finally, Izaya chose a pair. It was the same pair that Shizuo had commented on earlier. They were the only pair he had given a positive comment to.

The two men walked over the counter and paid then walked out of the shop. "Well Shizu-chan, that wasn't so bad. I'm surprised that you didn't break the whole store. That must be a big accomplishment for you!~" Izaya laughed.

"I don't break everything you stupid flea! And shut up, it's nearly four and I want to go to Russian Sushi." Shizuo snarled in reply.

"FOUR! I had an appointment at three! I can't believe I missed it! Stupid protozoan! You made me miss my appointment!" Izaya yelled in shock and anger.

"I did not make you miss your appointment flea!" Shizuo shouted back. By now, all of the pedestrians had left the area in fear of being dragged into the fight. Both of them were at each other's throats growling.

"Of course you made me miss it protozoan! If you didn't break my glasses I wouldn't have needed to go and buy a new pair!" Izaya shouted in Shizuo's face.

"If you weren't so vain we wouldn't have spent hours in that stupid glasses shop!" Shizuo yelled back. He had Izaya pinned at a wall and Izaya had one of his switch blades at Shizuo's throat. Both were panting and glaring at each other furiously.

"I told you that pair looked great on you when you first put it on but you just had to keep looking at every single pair there before you decided. So it is your fault that you missed your damn appointment Izaya!" Shizuo growled in Izaya's face.

Izaya looked slightly shocked. "Wait, you didn't say that. You said they were ok not great. Is that why you were acting so weird in the store? Because you didn't want to say that?" Izaya looked at Shizuo questioningly.

Shizuo's eyes widened. "Uh, I meant to say ok. I don't know why I said great. It's not like I thought you looked good in them. I just said that to get you to buy a pair. Yeah, that's right. I lied so you would buy a pair and I so I could go." Shizuo rushed. His face was red and he was looking anywhere but Izaya.

"You thought that I looked good in these?" Izaya's eyes widened slightly and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Really Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked down into Izaya's hopeful face. He looked away again. "No. I did not think you looked good in them. You don't look good in anything Izaya so just shut up and go away." He turned around and started walking back to his house. Izaya started to skip along beside him.

"Thanks Shizu-chan, even if you won't say it I know." Izaya smiled and continued skipping beside Shizuo.

"Go away flea." Shizuo said with a red face as Izaya grabbed his hand.

"Nope. Fleas don't leave, my little monster. You should know that by now." Izaya laughed. He put on the glasses and tugged on Shizuo's hand causing him to look down. "So, how do I look Shizu-chan?" He asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Shizuo scowled and looked away. Izaya could see and faint blush that mirrored the one on his own face reflected on Shizuo's. "Stupid. You look absolutely stupid flea." Izaya just laughed and tightened his grip on Shizuo's his hand.

* * *

**For those of you who think this story is unfinished, tell me and give me an idea of where to go from here if you have one. I have had this on my computer for a while now and I just don't know where to go from here. It seems finished but then again, it doesn't. For those of you who think it is finished, fantastic! ...but still review please. ^^**


End file.
